Enduring: Angry Edition
by MonkeyTaco
Summary: Less offensive and more.... stuff


I must warn you, This is the worst thing ever written. The thoughts and feelings expressed in this story are not shared by me or anyone else in the room I am presently located in. If you ever read "Blooms: Happy Edition" you would know that I have a habit of stealing other peoples work and just corrupting it. That is what I did to Sean Catlett's Masterpiece about murder and psychosis.  
  
Well I corrupted that story into a happy little tale about birthdays and happy fun. Now I am taking another one of his stories. This one was about the hardships of a young jew on the way to a death camp in Nazi Germany, I turned into.... well.....  
  
Lets just say, I made it suck.  
  
I dont like this story what soever, but ever since I made "Blooms: Happy Edition" I have wanted to do something like it again. And so I did.  
  
Enduring: Angry Edition  
  
Written by Sean Catlett Stolen and Corupted by Erik Klassen  
  
Based on lotsa shit.  
  
All I ever feel is hungry and cold and like stabbing small puppies in their eyes. I fucking hate my captors as much as possible, and thats a whole fucking lot. My hate for them gives me emense strength. Stregth enough to kill them and eat there bones.  
  
It's really fucking cold and I lost feeling in my toes after I severed them and ate them to cool my need to kill for a few minutes, I ate my mom's heart as well. In this open-topped blood-drenched box car I sit, without reason, waiting for something to happen, other than me making people stop living. I'm hungry (For blood), and yet I don't always let my victems die, sometimes I just eat there tongues and save their pain filled bodies for later. I keep on letting them live. It's as if God, as well as the world, has said "Hey fuckhead, go kill people and eat there skin!".  
  
Yesterday, I was fucking privileged to have a spot against the wall of corpses against the side of the boxcar, so my back would not go out. This place is so crowded that you have no room to slauter the masses, everyone is so scared of me, they sleep in shifts, so that I cant kill them, against the wall of the car. That is, if people are smart, sometimes they are too fucking lazy, and I cut their arms off.  
  
Right now, I just cut off someones leg and I'm just waiting for the bloody shoe to drop. Soon, instead of order and structure, there will be chaos and destruction (Well, actually there is always chaos and destruction, what with me always murdereing everyone). Soon, it will be a state of nature, as everyone just forgets that I am a sadistic psychopath and want to rip out there rib cage, and only tries to die, but I wont let them. I can feel it coming, too . . . . .  
  
Mmmmm.... the sweet sweet blood of the inocent.  
  
I lean up against the hard, warped wood of the boxcar and chew on some guys skin. In two hours, I would have to stab some small girl in the skull and eat her brains. I may as well enjoy it while I can . . . . . . even though, I will enjoy the girl/brains part as well.  
  
**********  
  
There's no food here, except the delisious corpses of the people I have killed. Only water and blood and intestines and other various organs of humans and cats alike, and even the cats are not the cats you would want to eat, although I would, I love eating cats. It seems everyone locked inside will do anything to survive, but I eat them anyway. And as much as I try to let go of myself and say, "Hey, eating peoples kidneys is not right, young man!" I just let myself slip away and I go back to ripping out there insides.  
  
I Can!  
  
So, I start licking the sweat off of someone's back, then chewing on their back, then I start to tear away his flesh and suck the marrow out of his bones before bursting my head through his rib cage and eating at his very heart. Because it's the only way I can live, nah thats not true, I just like doing it. Because the fastest people get the snow that falls from the sky just long enough until I catch up to them and devoir their organs, and I am only fifteen, and I can't find my dad's Spine that I set aside for later, or I would be better off. His spine really looked delicious.  
  
Well, at least I'm lucky enough to be able to have SOME spines. I wanted my dad's though.  
  
The sweat tastes sour in my mouth, but the guys blood is quite good, so I keep on licking. The guy in front of me is mildly used to this by now, although I am sure he is in deep shock, what with me cutting off his testicles and all, dont worry, I dont eat testicles, I fed them to his daughter before I ate her. I don't know him, but like that's ever stopped me before.  
  
I swallow hard and I suddenly start to wonder if this is all worth it. Then I think, "fuck yes it is, I love it!" I cant wait to find out what the nazi's have planned for me, maybe I can eat their evil delicious bones!  
  
Then I realize that I can't stop drinking, blood or death, because I'm disturbed. Because I'm sick and disturbed and love the taste of human! Mmmmmmm  
  
The sloppy pink of my tongue goes back into my mouth, and the guy turns around to me, puts his shirt back on, and says, "My turn."  
  
But of course I kill him and eat his brains.  
  
**********  
  
I had this dog once . . . . . I ate him.  
  
I killed a bunch of people  
  
And I can't stop thinking about my dog . . . . . . . . . and how much I would like to eat him right now. Even though, humans taste better, I still want to eat that dog.  
  
Mmmmmm.... Dog!  
  
**********  
  
Two more dead today. This count comes up to seven. And I'm still here, eating away at there carcases.  
  
The count of bodies I found are two. During one of my not-killing breaks, up against the wall, I saw out of the corner of my eye that the person next to me was staring at me. And not blinking. (probably because I ate his eye lids) It was making me extremely uncomfortable, so I reacted.  
  
I said I was going to eat his spleen  
  
Blank.  
  
I told him I would rip off his legs and skin him alive.  
  
Blank.  
  
His mouth was torn off and blood was coming out. I couldn't feel his hot breath on my face.  
  
"Oh. I killed you already, didn't I?"  
  
As if responding, he fell forward, his teeth nicking me in the eye.  
  
So my eye fell out and I ate it, It tasted funny.  
  
**********  
  
Scene deleted because of laziness and I dont want to talk about feces.  
  
**********  
  
I feel sick. exactly the way you would think. cause I am fucking nuts.  
  
Physically.  
  
Mentally . . . . . . .  
  
I snapped. I hurt someone, all because they tried to take my shoes while I was relaxing. I lost my place when I got up, and so, even when he apologized and gave them back, I grabbed him by his neck and I squeezed.  
  
Even when he choked out that it was a mistake, I still threw him to the ground, knocked others out of the way.  
  
And I started pounding his soft little child face with my fist. Through split lips, I think he said something about him thinking it was his shoes that he grabbed, I still kept hitting him.  
  
For I don't know how long, I was fighting with him, fighting with myself, fighting with the Germans, fighting with my father, with whoever, taking it out on this small "child" who took my shoes, and only when my fist hit hard wood did I stop and get up.  
  
Three.  
  
When I got back to the pile, I noticed that I had a nice pair of new shoes.  
  
I ate the kid, and put his bones in the shoes, then danced naked around them.  
  
**********  
  
I have eaten everyone in a matter of days.  
  
... and I am tired of writing, so after everyone dies, I eat myself and the world ends, and buttsex.  
  
The End.  
  
Wasn't that awful? Yeah, I agree. I hated it, I sicken myself for writing it. Fuck you Sean for giving me the opportunity to do this! Damn you to hell!  
  
Anyway, it is over now, so I can go to bed. Bye 


End file.
